Crimson good bye
by angel of crimson romance
Summary: Naruto kills him self. sond fic rated t for blood Naruto and Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Crimson good bye

Crimson good bye

My first story with a song.

Song: shadow of the day

Warning death and cuttings

Naruto looked at the sharp knife in his hand blood was caked on it. He the looked at the blood flowing down the drain it looked crimsons river. He went to the window still holding the knife and looked out. The village was a live with people happy and free of hate. If he went out that would stop. They hated him for having the nine tailed fox in him. He wished he could just die.

Close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

He went back to bathroom still holding the key to him freedom. He locked to door so no one would stop him. He had some paper hidden in his first aid kit with a pen. He wrought a note saying why he did it. he looked out the window the sun was about to set.

And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

He raised to knife and cut his wrested once twice he stopped to watch the blood flow.

"Tonight crimson blood will be spilled" commented Naruto out loud.

He cut again and again. His arm went num and his vision. Just then the door to the bathroom was shoved open just as he fell to the floor.

"Naruto what have you done please don't go please people love you I love you" said the voce.

Who was it he could not tell all he saw was an abbeys of darkens

Pink cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

The sun was just setting when Sasuke went over to Naruto he did not bother to knock. Naruto door was all ways open. When he went in there was an eerie and drake silence to Naruto apartment. He went to bathroom where the darkens seemed to be coming from. He tried to open the door but could not. He heard a metal object hit the floor and then a person. He rammed in to door opening and there one the floor was Naruto blood coming out from his wrest. He ran over and tried to save Naruto as he talked to him. The sun was now setting.

And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

Sasuke gave up hope of getting Naruto to live again he trend the lights on. All shorts of shadows danced and played on Naruto face.

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

Sasuke picked Naruto body up and took his lifeless body to the Hokage the sun was now coming up more shadows fallow Sasuke as once again lost the person he loved most.

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.


	2. Anouther chapter

Crimson good bye

Crimson good bye

My first story with a song.

Song: it never too late

Warning cuttings

Naruto looked at the sharp knife in his hand blood was caked on it. He the looked at the blood flowing down the drain it looked crimsons river. He went to the window still holding the knife and looked out. The village was a live with people happy and free of hate. If he went out that would stop. They hated him for having the nine tailed fox in him. He wished he could just die.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

He went back to bathroom still holding the key to him freedom. He locked to door so no one would stop him. He had some paper hidden in his first aid kit with a pen. He wrought a note saying why he did it. He looked out the window the sun was about to set. He wish he had done some more to help then just maybe he would not be about to kill him self. He wished he could see his friend one last time. So they could tell him.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

He raised to knife and cut his wrested once twice he stopped to watch the blood flow.

"Tonight crimson blood will be spilled" commented Naruto out loud.

He cut again and again. His arm went num and his vision blackened. Just then the door to the bathroom was shoved open just as he fell to the floor.

"Naruto what have you done please don't go please people love you I love you" said the voce.

Who was it he could not tell all he saw was an abbeys of darkens.

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

The sun was just setting when Sasuke went over to Naruto he did not bother to knock. Naruto door was all ways open. When he went in there was an eerie and drake silence to Naruto apartment. He went to bathroom where the darkens seemed to be coming from. He tried to open the door but could not. He heard a metal object hit the floor and then a person. He rammed in to door opening and there one the floor was Naruto blood coming out from his wrest. He ran over and tried to save Naruto as he talked to him. Just as he begin to lose hope he heard Naruto take a deep breath.

"Naruto it will be alright" whispered Sasuke in to Naruto ear.

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

He lifted Naruto up and took him over to his bed. He new this day would change there life's for ever. He just hope it was for the bested. Just then Naruto stared to move. His opened and stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke why did you save me?" asked Naruto weakly.

"Because I love you reapplied Sasuke as he placed a kiss on Naruto lips.

"I love you to Sasuke" replied Naruto braking there kiss.

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

To Naruto and Sasuke the kiss was more than a expression of love. No it was a way of saying "I am hear now. I will case a way the dark(Sorry last bit from a different song)

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

They broke there long kiss.

"Naruto please don't try that again please?" asked Sasuke " I will try and help you it will be alright."

"I don't know Sasuke please just say you mean your words this time" replied Naruto

"It will be alright Naruto you can tell me if it not" replied Sasuke as he hugged Naruto

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Now your wondering why I added another chapter well I just could not get this song out of my head and it went so well with this story with a bit added here and there.


End file.
